


the heart wants what it wants

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [5]
Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix





	the heart wants what it wants

Padahal belum genap seminggu sejak terakhir kali Changbin bertemu Felix di Menara Jam pada hari kunjungan Hogsmeade, tetapi rasanya seperti sudah berminggu-minggu tidak melihat anak itu. Biasanya Changbin hampir selalu berpapasan dengannya saat sarapan atau makan malam di Aula Besar. Bahkan anak lelaki itu terkadang muncul di tribun lapangan Quidditch sembari memperhatikan latihan tim Slytherin.

Awalnya memang hal tersebut terasa mengganggu sehingga Changbin pun berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dalam hati berharap suatu hari nanti Felix akan merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti muncul karena Changbin tidak mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Sekarang ketika Felix tidak lagi terlihat batang hidungnya di tribun penonton, entah kenapa Changbin merasa tidak senang karena harapannya menjadi kenyataan.

Sepanjang latihan wajah pemuda itu selalu tertekuk. Awan mendung berpetir seolah menggelayut di atas kepalanya sehingga membuat Changbin terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Ditambah lagi dengan Hyunjin yang kacau sepanjang latihan membuat Changbin benar-benar muak. Ia mengusir temannya keluar lapangan, membuat anggota tim lain terkesiap. Bahkan Minho menatapnya seolah dia baru saja kehilangan akal sehat.

“Lima belas menit lagi, setelah itu latihan selesai,” putus Changbin tegas sebelum ia kembali menaiki sapu dan bersiap di posisinya.

Begitu latihan selesai, Changbin tidak berlama-lama mengobrol seperti biasa dengan anggota timnya. Setelah mengambil tas selempang di ruang ganti dan menyimpan sapu di lemari, Changbin segera meninggalkan lapangan. Berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya membuat Changbin kesal. Pemuda itu butuh pergi ke suatu tempat yang sunyi hanya agar ia bisa menendang atau memukul sesuatu tanpa ada yang melihat.

Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Terutama dengan dirinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Felix Lee sejak pemuda itu meninggalkannya di Menara Jam. Tatapan sendunya bahkan menghantui Changbin hingga ke alam bawah sadar. Changbin takut jika sosok Felix bercokol di pikirannya, maka akan sulit untuk mengusirnya pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil, Changbin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikutinya. Ketika ia sampai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan menghenyakkan tubuh di salah satu sofa berlengan, barulah ia melihat sosok gadis berambut kemerahan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

“Mau apa?” Changbin bergumam dengan nada bosan, menatap gadis itu sekilas dari posisinya. Kalau tidak salah ingat nama gadis ini Kim Chaewon, Slytherin tingkat lima yang beberapa kali sempat ia lihat di lapangan Quidditch. Bukankah dia teman Choi Yena, salah satu _beater_  Slytherin? “Yena masih di lapangan tadi,” sambungnya.

Chaewon tersenyum kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa meminta izin, gadis itu mengambil tempat di sisi sofa berlengan hanya agar ia bisa duduk bersisian dengan Changbin. Pemuda itu lantas menegakkan punggung waspada, membuat Chaewon refleks tertawa.

“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku ada urusan denganmu, Changbin oppa,” gadis itu menjawab dengan nada manis dan tenang. Changbin mengerjap tidak mengerti.

“Urusan apa maksudmu?”

Chaewon masih mempertahankan senyumannya, jemarinya yang berada di atas lutut merapikan keliman rok berlipitnya lambat-lambat.

“Kamu lupa, ya? Sudah seminggu, lho,” Chaewon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Seminggu?”

Pertanyaan bodoh Changbin membuat senyum Chaewon menghilang sebelum ia memutar bola mata. “Aduh, masa harus kuingatkan lagi? Seminggu yang lalu kamu janji mengajakku kencan.”

“Hah?” Changbin mematung di tempat. Otaknya sibuk mencari ingatan saat ia mengajak seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali untuk berkencan. “Kapan aku mengajakmu?”

Chaewon mengerang frustrasi, “Seminggu yang lalu, waktu itu ada Minho oppa juga yang mendengar. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Minho oppa.”

Sedetik berlalu ketika akhirnya Changbin mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chaewon. Jika ada Minho, berarti saat kejadian Whiski Api itu. Changbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merutuk dalam hati karena ia ternyata benar-benar mengajak seorang junior untuk kencan tanpa sadar.

“Oh, itu,” pemuda itu berdehem sejenak, “Kamu pikir itu serius, Kim Chaewon?”

Sekilas Changbin bisa melihat kekesalan yang terlintas di sorot mata Chaewon. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali tersenyum seolah Changbin tidak pernah menyinggungnya dengan kata-katanya barusan. Gadis itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya sebelum berkata, “Oh, kalau tidak serius aku bisa ajak orang lain. Felix Lee dari Gryffindor misalnya, yang sering menemaniku mengobrol di tribun sepanjang menonton latihan Slytherin.”

Mendengar nama Felix disebut, Changbin otomatis berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat kaku ketika ia menatap Chaewon yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

“Jangan kencan dengannya.”

“Kenapa?” Chaewon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejenak Changbin terdiam selagi benaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat sehingga Chaewon mendesaknya, “Kenapa, oppa?”

“Karena aku yang mengajakmu duluan. Serius atau tidak, aku yang mengajakmu duluan,” ujar Changbin. Barangkali kalimat membingungkan pemuda itu terdengar lucu di telinga Chaewon sehingga gadis itu tertawa. Changbin hanya berdiri mematung sembari menatap Chaewon tanpa emosi, menunggu tawa sang gadis mereda.

“Kamu tahu? Kamu itu aneh.” Chaewon menggeleng sembari mengusap sudut matanya. Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan. Pemuda itu hanya mengarahkan tatapan datar pada lawan bicara yang tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun di hadapannya. “Baiklah, Seo Changbin oppa. Kuharap kamu tidak pulang saat Natal sehingga kita bisa kencan di Hogsmeade seharian.”

*

“Itu syal siapa?”

Changbin terkejut saat ia mendapati Hyunjin mengintip dari balik pundaknya ketika ia sedang terdiam menatap syal Gryffindor milik Felix. Changbin tidak sengaja menemukan benda itu ketika ia sedang membongkar isi tas selempang untuk mencari pena bulu yang terselip di dalam. Sebelum Changbin sempat menyembunyikannya, Hyunjin sudah terlebih dahulu merampas syal itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di tengah Aula Besar hanya agar Changbin tidak bisa mengambilnya.

“Kembalikan, Hwang,” desis Changbin kesal. Entah Hyunjin berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan atau memang ia terlalu sibuk mencari emblem nama di syal tersebut sehingga ia tidak menyadari ucapan Changbin sama sekali. Pada akhirnya Changbin harus mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra pemanggil sehingga syal itu kembali ke tangannya tanpa harus merebutnya langsung dari Hyunjin.

“Kau nggak mencuri punya orang kan, Changbin hyung?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Hyunjin mencibir. “Kalau punya pacar anak Gryffindor sih bilang saja, sih. Aku kan juga.”

“Kubilang bukan urusanmu!” Changbin menyalak.

Hyunjin baru saja hendak membalas perkataan Changbin ketika kehadiran seseorang menghentikannya. Kim Chaewon tiba-tiba muncul di samping Changbin, menggamit lengannya dengan santai seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya. Hyunjin yang terkejut lantas mengangkat alis, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arah Changbin.

“Selamat pagi, Changbin oppa. Sarapan bareng, yuk,” gadis itu berucap dengan nada ceria sebelum menyapa Hyunjin yang masih kebingungan, “Halo, Hyunjin. Mau ikut sarapan bareng?”

Pemuda itu lantas menggeleng. “Thanks, Chaewon. Tapi cewekku menunggu di sana,” Hyunjin mengedikkan dagu ke meja Gryffindor sebelum melangkah mundur. “Oke, selamat sarapan bersama ya kalian. Aku pergi dulu.” Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan Changbin yang masih mematung di tempat. Ia tidak akan mematung selama ini jika bukan karena tatapannya yang tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan tatapan Felix Lee di seberang sana.

“Lepaskan,” Changbin kembali mendesis, kali ini ke arah Chaewon. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya sehingga Changbin harus mengulangi perkataan, “Kubilang lepaskan.”

Chaewon melepaskannya secepat kilat, mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar kepala. “Oke, oke. Aku lepas, nih,” gadis itu kembali memutar bola matanya, jengah. “Pemarah sekali, sih.”

“Siapa suruh seenaknya menyentuhku? Aku bukan barang.”

“Tapi kau menjadikanku taruhan dengan Minho oppa. Aku juga bukan barang, Seo Changbin,” balas gadis itu santai sembari mendudukkan diri di salah satu sisi meja Slytherin. Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum mendengus. Harusnya ia sudah menduga hal ini. Chaewon tidak akan berada di Slytherin jika Topi Seleksi tidak menangkap kelicikannya.

Changbin lantas mengambil tempat di samping Chaewon, mengambil sepiring _bacon and eggs_  di hadapannya sebelum bertanya, “Apa maumu, Kim Chaewon?”

Gadis itu menyesap susu dari gelasnya sebelum mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet. “Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Changbin oppa. Aku cuma mau merasakan punya teman kencan saja.”

“Kurasa bukan seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini,” balas sang pemuda.

“Nggak, kok. Aku benar-benar cuma mau merasakan punya teman kencan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah kencan dengan siapapun.”

“Bahkan tidak dengan Hwang Hyunjin?” Changbin berucap asal sembari menyuap kentang gorengnya.

Selama sepersekian detik, ia menyadari gerakan Chaewon yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat hendak memotong roti di piringnya. Ketika Changbin mengangkat wajah, Chaewon mengulas senyum yang janggal. “Dia memang kencan dengan banyak gadis, tapi aku tidak mau jadi salah satu koleksinya.”

“Si brengsek itu sekarang sudah tidak melakukan hal itu lagi sejak bersama Lee Chaeyeon. Manusia bisa berubah,” diam-diam Changbin membela temannya.

Changbin tidak menyadari perubahan di wajah Chaewon ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata, “Aku sudah tidak selera makan. Mau mengantarkanku ke kelas atau tidak, Changbin oppa?”

Mengerjap, Changbin lantas menatap Chaewon dengan sorot heran sebelum menggeleng. Chaewon mendengus sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Changbin yang kebingungan sembari mengunyah potongan bacon-nya.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Felix yang juga berlalu dan berjalan gontai keluar dari Aula Besar dengan pundak merosot. Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya dan menghabiskan sarapannya sembari menatap syal merah-emas yang mengintip dari dalam tas.

*

Sepanjang enam belas tahun hidupnya, Changbin belum pernah berkencan dengan seseorang. Ia terlalu terobsesi pada Quidditch sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Menurut Changbin, melibatkan diri dalam sebuah hubungan yang berlandaskan perasaan fana bernama cinta hanya akan membuang waktu. Itulah yang membuatnya terheran-heran melihat Hyunjin yang begitu mudah terjebak dalam hubungan percintaan bersama gadis yang dulu merupakan saingannya. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras saat melawan Gryffindor tahun lalu sehingga ia lupa dengan kenyataan pahit ini.

Bisa dibilang kencannya dengan Kim Chaewon kali ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Changbin merasa bingung ketika melihat gadis itu muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum merekah. Chaewon terlihat terlalu bahagia untuk seseorang yang mengetahui intensi Changbin yang sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Chaewon menggamit lengannya di sepanjang jalan menuju Hogsmeade.

“Jadi Felix pernah bilang kalau dia nonton latihan Slytherin karena ingin melihatmu.”

Ucapan Chaewon yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Changbin hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan. Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada Chaewon hanya untuk melemparkan tatapan kesal pada gadis itu.

“Tidak ada yang bertanya, Chaewon.”

“Aku cuma bilang, kok. Kenapa kamu pemarah sekali, sih?” Chaewon bersungut-sungut. “Aku tidak mau kencan dengan orang pemarah.”

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah kencan.”

“Ah, oppa!” Chaewon memukul pelan lengan Changbin sambil mencebik, “Kamu kan sudah janji.”

“Kalau begitu jangan banyak bicara,” Changbin menggerutu.

Pada akhirnya Chaewon mengikuti permintaan Changbin dan tidak bicara lagi hingga mereka sampai di The Three Broomsticks. Rumah minum itu sudah dipadati oleh murid-murid Hogwarts meskipun tidak sepenuh biasa. Meskipun ia kesal, tetapi Changbin tetap membukakan pintu untuk Chaewon saat mereka memasuki tempat itu. Chaewon memilih tempat di dekat jendela dan melambai pada seseorang di seberang sana, yang ternyata adalah Hwang Hyunjin.

“Katanya kau tidak mau jadi salah satu koleksi Hwang Hyunjin,” cemooh Changbin sambil melepaskan syalnya. Chaewon mendelik ke arahnya.

“Aku dan Hyunjin kebetulan satu kelompok di Ramuan dan kami berteman cukup dekat, Seo Changbin. Makasih banyak,” ucap gadis itu dengan nada tersinggung. Changbin mendenguskan tawa sebelum bangkit dan beranjak ke meja pesanan.

Ketika mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, Changbin terlambat menyadari bahwa Hyunjin ternyata duduk bersama sekelompok Gryffindor dan bukan hanya Lee Chaeyeon. Dan diantara mereka ada Felix Lee yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak seperti dirinya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Changbin saja, tetapi entah bagaimana di matanya Felix yang sekarang ada di sana terlihat…menyedihkan. Rambutnya agak lebih panjang dan tidak begitu rapi. Meskipun pemuda itu terbungkus mantel tebal dan syal yang melingkari lehernya, tetapi ia tetap terlihat kedinginan. Padahal suhu udara di dalam The Three Broomsticks terasa cukup hangat hingga siapapun akan lebih nyaman duduk di dalam dengan mantel yang longgar dan syal yang dilepaskan.

Hal ini sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Felix Lee.

Changbin barangkali terlalu serius memperhatikan Felix sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok lain yang memanggilnya sejak tadi. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu tersadar begitu salah seorang dari mereka memukul pundaknya pelan.

“Oi, Changbin. Minggir, kami mau pesan minuman,” Lee Minho, senior tingkat tujuh sekaligus _keeper_  tim Quidditch Slytherin, sekonyong-konyong mendorong pundak Changbin hingga pemuda itu terpaksa menyingkir. Inginnya menggerutu, tetapi Minho terlebih dahulu membelalakkan matanya sehingga Changbin tidak bisa berkutik. Di samping Minho, Kim Seungmin yang juga merupakan anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin, tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kakak kelasnya.

“Changbin hyung lagi apa di sini? Kencan, ya?” Seungmin mengulas senyum malaikatnya, begitu kontras dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sarkas. Changbin hanya memutar bola mata mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya ini.

“ _Fuck off, Kim,_ ” geramnya. 

Seungmin tergelak mendengar rutukan Changbin, sementara Minho hanya mendengus pelan. Begitu pesanannya datang, ia menyerahkan satu diantara dua gelas Butterbeer ke tangan Seungmin sebelum menatap Changbin dari atas sampai bawah.

“Tampangmu menyedihkan sekali. Maaf ya, antrianmu kuserobot,” Minho mengangguk padanya sebelum berlalu. Di belakangnya Seungmin tertawa geli. Changbin hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan dua temannya. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tempat umum, Changbin pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka berdua.

Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Changbin. Semakin hari entah kenapa pikiran tentang Felix semakin memenuhi kepalanya. Changbin tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pikir ia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan perubahan sikap seseorang. Namun saat ini Changbin tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perubahan Felix.

Apakah wajar jika Changbin merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi pada Felix? Apakah aneh jika ia berpikir bahwa dirinya yang menjadi penyebab Felix menjadi lebih murung dan tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa? Changbin tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, pun ia tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui hal yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin seseorang menamparnya dengan kenyataan bahwa nyatanya, ya, dialah yang membuat Felix menjadi seperti itu.

Begitu Changbin kembali dari memesan minuman, ia tidak berani menatap Chaewon yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Agak aneh rasanya ketika Chaewon tahan untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu meskipun Changbin pikir ia tidak akan terlalu antusias saat gadis itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Sepertinya ia harus segera menyudahi kencan mereka karena Changbin tidak tahan berada di tempat yang sama dengan Felix terlalu lama demi kewarasannya.

“Mau kembali sekarang?”

Changbin kali ini benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Chaewon yang mendadak saja menjadi lebih kooperatif. Namun ia tidak mempertanyakannya demi menjaga kedamaian di antara mereka. Dalam diam Changbin mengajak Chaewon keluar dari The Three Broomsticks, membiarkan gadis itu menggamit lengannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil.

“Kamu tahu, Changbin oppa,” mereka baru saja melewati gerbang patung babi bersayap ketika gadis itu angkat bicara, “Felix Lee pernah bilang dia suka sekali melihat tim Quidditch latihan. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu paham soal Quidditch, tetapi dia membuatku memahami isi pikirannya. Tim Quidditch Slytherin bisa menjadi sebagus itu karena dirimu. Bahkan Yena eonni pun bilang begitu. Kau kapten yang hebat.”

Changbin terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Chaewon yang tiba-tiba, “Kenapa tiba-tiba…?”

“Aku cuma kesal saja dengan Felix yang tiba-tiba tidak pernah datang lagi menonton latihan Quidditch Slytherin. Tapi menurutku dia nggak rugi apa-apa, sih. Latihan kalian jelek seminggu terakhir. Bahkan Hyunjin…,” Chaewon menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan perkataannya.

“Ada apa dengan Hyunjin?” tanya Changbin bingung, yang segera dijawab dengan gelengan cepat oleh Chaewon.

“Kuharap kalian semua bisa kembali bagus seperti sebelumnya. Kalau nggak aku nggak mau dukung Slytherin lagi. Memalukan kalau sampai kalian kalah dari Gryffindor gara-gara bermain jelek.”

Changbin mencibir, “Dalam mimpimu. Slytherin tidak selemah itu, tahu.”

“Makanya kembalikan semangat Slytherin yang dulu. Kamu kan kaptennya,” Chaewon tertawa pelan. Changbin hanya memutar bola mata sebagai jawaban. Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya sudah memasuki kastil dan hampir sampai di ujung tangga. Changbin berhenti di tempat, membuat Chaewon menaikkan alis heran. “Kok berhenti?”

“Aku baru ingat ada urusan dengan seseorang,” Changbin membiarkan Chaewon melepas gamitan di lengannya. “Sampai ketemu di asrama. Makasih buat kencannya.”

Chaewon menggeleng sembari tertawa pelan sebelum melambai ke arah Changbin yang sudah berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke Menara Gryffindor.

*

Wajah Nyonya Gemuk di pintu ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang semula masam karena melihat Changbin akhirnya berubah senang ketika rombongan penghuni asrama singa tersebut bermunculan. Changbin terpaksa merapatkan tubuh ke dinding ketika Han Jisung dan Shin Ryujin nyaris menabraknya karena mereka terlalu bersemangat berdebat. Cuma Lee Chaeyeon yang menyadari kehadirannya sehingga membuat gadis itu berhenti untuk menyapanya.

“Kapten Seo?”

Seseorang di belakang Chaeyeon yang juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Changbin seperti Jisung dan Ryujin tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah. Mungkin kalau pemuda itu tidak menunduk sepanjang jalan ia akan menyadari kehadiran Changbin begitu menjejaki anak tangga teratas.

Changbin mengangguk pada Chaeyeon sementara tatapannya berpindah pada sosok Felix Lee yang sepertinya terlihat seolah hendak mengubur diri di lantai. “Aku mau bicara dengan temanmu sebentar.”

“Siapa?” Chaeyeon menoleh ke balik pundaknya, “Sama Felix? Silakan, silakan. Aku kan bukan pacarnya juga, ngomong saja sih.”

Lantas Chaeyeon mengangguk sebelum menyusul Jisung dan Ryujin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang di balik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, meninggalkan Changbin dan Felix berdua saja di lorong. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Hingga Changbin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan syal merah-emas milik Felix yang selama ini ada padanya.

“Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini,” gumam Changbin, mengulurkan syal tersebut ke arah Felix. Namun yang bersangkutan masih membeku di tempat dengan wajah menunduk. Changbin berdecak tidak sabar.

“Kenapa diam saja? Ambillah.”

“Sejak kapan…hyung pacaran dengan Kim Chaewon?”

Pertanyaan Felix membuat Changbin mengerutkan alis, “Huh?”

“Aku tadi lihat kalian berdua di The Three Broomsticks.”

“Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?” Changbin semakin bingung.

Felix tiba-tiba saja mengerang, membuat Changbin terkejut hingga ia harus melangkah mundur. Tatapan Felix yang terarah padanya terlihat putus asa dan sedih, membuat Changbin tidak mengerti. Tuduhan yang diucapkan pemuda itu membuat Changbin kesal sehingga ia pun membantah, “Aku tidak pacaran dengannya.”

“Tapi kalian--!”

“Aku hanya mengajaknya kencan karena taruhan dengan Lee Minho, Felix,” ucap Changbin datar, tanpa sedikitpun emosi yang terdengar dalam setiap penggal kata, “Jangan membuat asumsi kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa.”

Wajah Felix berubah memerah sebelum ia menghindari tatapan Changbin. “Ya sudah kalau begitu. Maaf.”

“Kenapa? Apa kau kesal karena aku mengajak kencan seseorang?”

Changbin tidak tahu alasannya melontarkan pertanyaan itu, yang sukses membuat Felix terdiam. Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawabnya, tetapi Changbin menunggu.

“Kau bilang kau tidak butuh seseorang,” gumam Felix dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar.

“Memang. Kan kubilang itu semua bagian dari taruhan. Sekarang sudah selesai,” Changbin pada akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya sebelum melipatnya di depan dada. “Lalu apa masalahmu?”

Felix menggeleng. “Tidak ada.”

“ _Care to explain why you didn’t watch Slytherin practicing anymore?”_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Felix mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Changbin tidak tahu kalau jantungnya bisa berhenti sejenak karena melihat binar di bola mata Felix.

“Hyung…tahu?”

“Ada yang bilang padaku. Aku mana sempat memperhatikan orang yang menontonku,” kini giliran Changbin yang mengalihkan tatapan. Namun ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalari pipi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca. Changbin berdoa dalam hati semoga Felix tidak menyadarinya jika memang rona di wajahnya berubah.

“Aku cuma tidak mau mengganggumu,” cicit sang pemuda.

Selama beberapa detik Changbin hanya menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih menundukkan kepala. Lantas ia mengalungkan syal Gryffindor tersebut di atas syal yang digunakan Felix saat ini hingga membuat setengah wajahnya hampir tenggelam.

_“I’m sorry, okay?”_

Changbin berbisik, nadanya nyaris tercekat. Ia tahu bahwa segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka butuh lebih dari permintaan maaf. Namun Changbin bukanlah orang yang bisa menjelaskan banyak hal tanpa membuat diri sendiri terlihat bodoh. Jika bagi Felix kata-kata maaf saja tidak cukup, Changbin berjanji ia akan menebus semua kesalahannya dengan perbuatan.

“Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari hipotermia waktu itu.”

Diamnya Felix membuat Changbin berpikir bahwa pemuda itu barangkali masih marah padanya, sehingga dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan. Changbin tidak bisa menyalahkan Felix karena dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab kesalahpahaman ini. Namun saat ia hendak berbalik, Felix menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yang sama sekali tidak disangka, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Changbin sebelum menghambur untuk memeluk Changbin erat-erat.

“Hyung, Changbin hyung,” kata-kata Felix teredam oleh permukaan mantel musim dinginnya saat pemuda itu membenamkan wajah di pundaknya, “Aku rindu sekali padamu.”

Changbin menelan ludah gugup, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sebagai balasan atas ucapan Felix. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang di dalam dadanya hingga membuat napasnya sesak. Tubuhnya yang nyaris limbung terpaksa ia tumpukan pada Felix yang sedang memeluknya, berharap pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Namun sepertinya Felix belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya sehingga Changbin pun berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membalas perlakuan Felix padanya.

Ragu-ragu, Changbin menyentuh punggung Felix sebelum mengusap pelan untuk menenangkannya. Merasakan sentuhan Changbin, Felix otomatis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun Changbin tidak menemukan dirinya merasa keberatan sama sekali hal itu.

Dalam hati, Changbin berharap semoga Felix memeluknya sedikit lebih lama sehingga ia bisa diam-diam menempelkan ujung hidungnya di rambut Felix. Berharap jantungnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang setelah menghirup aroma sang pemuda yang lembut.

“Besok jangan lupa datang ke lapangan Quidditch sehabis sarapan. Tidak akan ada ampun untuk Gryffindor di pertandingan besok dan kau harus melihatnya.”

Felix hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Changbin. Namun di balik tawanya, Changbin tidak akan pernah tahu ada harapan yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Harapan bahwa mungkin Changbin akan perlahan membuka diri dan perlahan membiarkan Felix menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.***


End file.
